Scar/Quotes
The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar "Yes... I. Am. Scar." Let Sleeping Crocs Lie "Your spies have done well Ushari. This is very good news indeed." "Crocodiles detest the dry season and they wouldn't easily forgive Simba's son and his Lion Guard for waking them. It could give us an opportunity." "The Lion Guard's mistakes could prove most fortuitous for us. Perhaps it will even lead to the end of Simba's reign." "I am much more than a volcano!" "Don't worry, Kiburi, we're all friends here. I have plans for you and your crocodiles. Big plans indeed!" Swept Away "I care!" "Because if the Lion Guard's strongest is alone in the Outlands, it's the perfect opportunity to eliminate him." "Correct Ushari. And then you hyenas will get to eat whatever you like in the Pride Lands.'" "In case you fools haven't noticed it's the dry season. Too much sun makes hippos weak. Since Beshte already seems to trust your skinks, we can use that to our advantage. I have a plan." "''Correct. Big plans indeed. ''Now here's what I want you to do." Rescue in the Outlands "A fearless hyena? Perhaps she should be part of our collective." "Friends with the Lion Guard?" "We cannot have an ally of the Lion Guard here in the Outlands. Get rid of her immediately." "But take your entire clan. She's obviously more than a match with the three of you!" "And Janja...don't disappoint me again." The Bite of Kenge "Enough!" "What happened this time?" "Tikiti melons! Ah, yes." '' ''"Yes. Precious water. The Pride Lands' elephants would be vulnerable without those melons. "Hyenas! Go back and take all of the Tikiti melons. If the elephants don't have enough water, it will mean the end of their herd! And perhaps the Circle of Life, as well!" "Ushari. Tell your friend Kenge to pay a visit to the Lion Guard." The Morning Report "Now, you get Zazu to tell you everything he knows. And you listen." "That annoying, little bird is the King's royal adviser. He knows Simba's strengths, his weaknesses, who his allies are. In short, Zazu is keeper of all the secrets of the Pride Lands." '' ''"And armed with that knowledge, taking over the Pride Lands will be a simple matter. Even for you." '' ''"Yes. But there's no time to waste. Zazu is very important to the royal family. No doubt, Kion and his Lion Guard are already looking for him." Divide and Conquer "These first attacks were merely a test to see if Kion would react as I predicted. The next attack is one that counts. Because next time your next will be Rafiki!" "That "old monkey" is dangerous. He has the ability to sense the Lions of the Past." "Amazingly, you're right. And I don't anyone in the Pride Lands to know I've returned... At least, not yet!" "Good. Then proceed with the plan. Divide...and conquer!" "Making sure you don't ruin the plan. Now go back there and fight!" The Scorpion's Sting "My friends, today, we will end Simba's reign, and destroy the Lion Guard". "The Pride Landers foolishly celebrate today as the day Simba defeated me. But soon it will be known as the day I returned. And stopped Simba and the Lion Guard once and for all." "I'm afraid you're wrong about that, Kion. Surprise". "It was all part of my plan to finish Simba once and for all". "Oh, no, no, no, Kion. You still don't understand. I haven't even sprung my trap... Until now. Army of Scar! Attack!". The Kilio Valley Fire "Go"? '' ''"But you've only just arrived". '' ''"I came here to say well done Kilio Valley is all ours for as long we remain and lay claim to it". "Because it's all part of my plan we will take over the Pride Lands piece by piece". '' ''"So in the end there will be nothing left for the Lion Guard to defend". Undercover Kinyonga "No! But I am. And I have no time for these ridiculous arguments." "Enough. Janja, I summoned you here for a reason. You have the honor of carrying out my latest plan. It will bring suffering to the Pride Lands and leave them weakened and begging to surrender. Janja, take your hyenas into the Pride Lands. Go to the rocky river bank above Hakuna Matata Falls. Wait for the cover of darkness. Then push the rocks into the river and block the water from flowing. "Just take your entire clan and go". '' ''"The Pride Lands are about to get very thirsty. And with thirst will come unrest, desperation, and chaos". '' ''"Who dares to spy on me?" Category:Quotes